Butterfly Kisses
by Eternal Camouflage
Summary: -Songfic, Oneshot- On the day of his daughter's marriage, Draco finds himself slightly melancholy, not estatic as his wife is. Overwhelmed with strong memories from her childhood, he has to overcome his protectiveness of his daughter, and finally lose h


**Butterfly Kisses  
**A songfic using the song by Bob Carlisle

**Title: **Butterfly Kisses  
**Song Used: **'Butterfly Kisses' by Bob Carlisle, from the album 'Butterfly Kisses'.  
**Rating: **G  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance  
**Pairing: **Draco/Hermione (slight)  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own, nor do I claim to own any of the characters used in this story already copyrighted to J.K. Rowling, and neither do I claim rights to the song 'Butterfly Kisses' by Bob Carlisle. This one-shot was written purely for myself and for the enjoyment of others, and I am not making any profit from it.

**Author's Beginning Ramblings: **Words in _italics _are events in the past. Words in both _/italics and slashes/ _are song lyrics.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Do you, Hermione Granger, take Draco Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, 'til death do you part?"_

"I do."

"Do you, Draco Malfoy, take Hermione Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, 'til death do you part?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Present time..._

Draco, lying on his bed, groaned. He squinted against the early morning sunlight, which was just peering in over the tiny window of the room. The sun wasn't what woke him up, however; despite the fact that it was still very early morning, the Malfoy residence was alive with the bustle and energy of the day.

He tried to slump further into his pillows and bed coverings to drown out the noise from others in the house, but it was to no avail. He didn't even bother reaching over for his wife, because he knew for a fact that she was one of the first people up this morning; she was excited more than anyone else for the day ahead.

Alas, 'the day'. The one that had been on his mind ever since the idea was first announced. That day which had been lurking behind every corner for the past few weeks was finally here. And he wished it wasn't.

Its not like something like this was supposed to be considered a 'bad' thing, oh no. Quite the contrary, actually. Everyone else in the household seemed to have enthusiasm enough to make up for his lack-thereof. 

He was woken from his reverie by a loud knock on the door. "Draco! What the hell are you still doing in bed? Get your lazy arse out here this minute!"

He didn't bother giving her a reply.

From the other side of the door, Hermione sighed. After being married to Draco for twenty-six years, and knowing him even longer, she was an expert on reading his moods, and knew exactly what he was thinking now. She opened the door quietly and tiptoed in, despite the fact that she had just been yelling a moment ago and knew that he was awake.

She saw him on the bed, head buried deep into a fluffy down pillow, sheets in disarray. She smiled. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she ruffled his hair slightly, earning herself a brief grunt from him.

"If you stop thinking just for a bit and enjoy yourself in the excitement and rush of the day, you'll feel much better. I promise."

Another grunt.

Hermione sighed and left the room.

_"Draco! Draco!" Hermione panted once, calling out to her husband of only one year._

Draco came rushing into the kitchen, eyes shining with worry.

"Is it time?" he asked stupidly, his normally calm and collected self nowhere to be seen.

"Yes, damnit, now let's go!"

Draco helped his very pregnant, very much in labor wife out of the kitchen and into the car outside. He damned Hermione's choice of having the baby delivered by a muggle doctor. She'd insisted that she was much more comfortable with their technology rather than the simple potion and home delivery method of the magical world. But oh, how much easier it would be right now to simply floo the nearest mediwitch and have her come right away!

Nevertheless, Draco managed to get her into the car and sped off, not on the highway as most cars were accustomed to doing, but straight into the air. He'd figured he would avoid speeding tickets and any other obstacles this way. All of their household items held the perfect cross between muggle and magic.

It wasn't long afterwards before they arrived at the hospital. The doctors quickly rushed Hermione into a nearby room, whilst instructing Draco to wait outside.

After six hours of constant pacing and fidgeting, Draco was informed he was now the father to a beautiful baby girl.

Walking into the room, Draco quickly rushed over to Hermione, who was holding what looked to him like a bundle of pink blankets. When he saw a tiny, slightly pink arm protrude from the blanket, however, he realized there was more than that.

When the small child was first placed in his arms, it was love at first sight. He gazed adoringly down at her, and a pair of blue eyes stared right back. He could also see the beginnings of a tuft of blonde hair on the top of her head, and he quickly informed his wife that their child was to inherit both his hair and eye colour. She then tried to deter him by saying all newborns have blue coloured eyes and light hair, but that didn't faze him the slightest.

"Ashley," he said, after holding her for hours and watching her sleep. While gazing at her tiny, cherubic features, he swore to himself to be the best father he could possibly be, and always hold his daughter's interests before all else. "Ashley Nicole Malfoy."

The baby only subconsciously cooed her consent.

__

Smirking into his pillow, Draco thought _'Damn that woman, always being right about everything.' _Her hair and eyes, which started out light blonde and a serene oceanic blue, were now, at the age of twenty-four, chocolate and honey brown like her mother's. Everyone noted the resemblance between the two.

He remembered how he'd immediately gone hook, line, and sinker for his daughter. If she wanted anything, all she had to do was say the word and she'd have it by nightfall. Hermione often reprimanded Draco that spoiling their daughter wasn't the wisest choice, but in regards to whom she was talking to, she could understand how he felt that a child must have everything they want.

_/There's two things I know for sure  
She was sent here from heaven, and she's daddy's little girl  
And as I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes  
And I thank God for all of the joy in my life/_

_Ashley walked into the living room, clutching tightly to her small brown teddy. She shied away, wanting to both attract her parent's attention and divert it at the same time. She knew she wasn't supposed to be out, but she had to talk to them._

"Ashley," Hermione reprimanded as soon as she saw her daughter lurking around the corner. "What are you doing up? You're supposed to be in bed." She gave Ashley a 'look' from the couch where she and Draco had been watching a bit of muggle TV before they, too, went to bed.

"I had a bad dweam," she sniffled, all cute five-year-old mispronunciations included, sucking on her thumb. She still held the vice-like grip on the poor, tiny teddy. "Dere's monsters under my bed..."

Hermione smiled lightly. "Mommy will take you in and get rid of the monsters for you, okay?"

"No!" Ashley protested adamantly. "I want daddy!"

Rolling her eyes and nudging an obviously proud Draco, Hermione submitted. Their daughter's habit, preferring Draco over herself, was a common occurrence, one to which Hermione had grown accustomed.

Hoisting his baby girl into his arms, Draco announced "Let's go show those monsters who's boss!"

Ashley giggled all the way into the room.

Once the evil monsters had been properly 'disposed of', Draco carefully put Ashley into bed and tucked the sheets up tightly around her. She smiled brightly, although the tiredness was beginning to show in her slowed movements.

"Can you tell me a stowy, Daddy?" Ashley pleaded. "I'll give you a kiss if you do..."

How could he say no?

So Draco began a tale of the grand 'Princes Ashley, who had anything she dreamed of and lived in a huge castle overlooking the ocean...' and before long, she began dozing off.

Just before she fell into the peaceful abyss of sleep, she rose up slightly and administered a sloppy, childish kiss to Draco's cheek and whispered lightly "G'nite, Daddy. Love you..."

Touching her cheek gently and giving her a loving kiss on the forehead, he whispered back just as lightly "Love you too. Always and forever."

_Wednesdays were Draco's toughest days at work. Hermione and Ashley weren't exactly sure why, but it was always on Wednesdays that he seemed the most drained and irritable. So that's why Hermione and Ashley decided to do something for him that Wednesday when he got off work._

When Draco entered his house that evening, he was met with a bouncy and giggling daughter. Usually, Ashley wasn't this excited for his return home, although he could always count on her to meet him at the door. He looked above her and found Hermione as well with a mischievous smile on her face.

He entered the dining room and found what Ashley was so excited about. There, on the table, was a small cake. It had the tackiest bright blue icing, and looked as if it were about to fall over. It had 'FOR DADDY' written on it in preschool-ish block letter. It was easy to tell Ashley had a hand in making it. In front of the 'cake' was a small note.

"i no that you are always tird after work on wensdai so mommy and me desyded to do sumthin nice for you. Mommy helpt me with backing it. Love, Ashley."

Draco couldn't have imagined a more perfect cake. Without a second thought, he indulged himself into the cake (which didn't taste as horrible as it looked), sharing with Ashley who was sitting on his lap.

_/Oh but most of all...  
For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk beside the pony, Daddy, its my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."  
Oh with all that I've done wrong I must've done something right  
To deserve her love every morning  
And butterfly kisses at night./_

After much procrastination, Draco finally hauled himself out of bed and tried to banish the memories from his head for just a while longer. His movements were automatic as he went through the daily ritual of showering and cleaning, trying to pay no heed to the excited noises around the house.

He walked down the stairs to get himself some breakfast. Hermione was there, he gave her a brief good morning (although by this time it was more like 'good afternoon') kiss on the lips, then proceeded to make himself a cup of tea.

"Where's Ashley?" he questioned, noting his daughter's absense.

"Where do you think she is, Draco?" Hermione sighed. "She and Shane are at the church now, getting everything ready. We should leave, too, as soon as you finish your tea."

Hermione continued talking, asking Draco if he had his tuxedo packed and ready, where he put his tie, and etcetera. But Draco was once again in his own world. Hermione had mentioned something about his daughter's wedding. He'd felt as if it was surreal, not really happening, but now that there was actual mention of the event, it seemed to crash on him once again that his little girl had found another in her life to share her love with.

He sipped on his tea, more memories washing over him.

/_Sweet 16 today  
She's looking like her mama a little more everyday  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls  
Trying her wings out in a great big world./_

Ashley giggled, a faint blush tinting her cheeks. "I had a great time," she said, smiling brightly. Her boyfriend smiled lightly, as well, agreeing. She moved closer to him, slowly glancing from his lips back to his eyes.

They were so close, she could feel his breath on her lips. Just one more second and--

"Ehem."

Blushing furiously, Ashley quickly bade her male companion good night and turned to face her father. His face was exceeding anger.

"Come inside," he said.

Once in the house, Draco began lecturing Ashley on 'boys', and what not to do with them. The two normally avoided fights and arguments, but the topic of the opposite gender led to more and more frequent squabbles among them.

"But Dad, I'm sixteen now. Can't you understand that? I'm not your little girl anymore! Stop being so protective of me!" And, with that, Ashley stomped into her room.

Draco slowly sat onto the couch. What she had said made him think. It was true that he sometimes still treated her like a little girl, but that's because she was his _little girl. And when she spoke so surely that she didn't want to be, well, it wasn't a pleasant feeling._

Hermione, overhearing the argument (as it was impossible to miss it), came over and sat beside Draco. She, as a female, and not being so strict with her daughter's love life (if it weren't for her, Ashley wouldn't have one at all), understood how Ashley was feeling from a better perspective.

"Don't worry," she began, entwining her fingers with his. She smiled at him. "Its just a phase. Later on, she'll look back on this and think it wonderful that you loved her this much to want to protect her to this extent. She wants freedom now, and even though she loves you probably more than anyone else in the world, right now you're the one stopping her from achieving this."

Agreeing, albeit un-wholeheartedly, Draco proceeded upstairs preparing himself for an early rise for work the next morning.

When he awoke, it was to the sound of a faint melody. He recognized it instantly as the bedtime song he'd softly hummed to Ashley in her younger years.

He looked to the bedside table and saw a small card. It was enchanted to play the song in the background. The words that were written on the card read themselves aloud in Ashley's voice -

"Just because I'm not a little girl anymore doesn't mean I'll ever stop being your _little girl."_

Just below the text, the was a picture. It began with Ashley when she was young – her small, round face and unruly, brown curly hair splayed every which way. She was smiling happily, honey brown eyes twinkling. It then faded slowly to a more recent photo. Ashley's hair, now a lighter auburn colour and more wavy than curly, and her eyes of the same shade stood out amongst the rest of the picture. Her face was longer, her features more defined, and her eyes and lips showed the aftermath of the usage of magical cosmetic charms. It was a beautiful comparison, and he'd cherished the card ever since.

_  
/But I remember,  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"You know how much I love you, Daddy, but if you don't mind,  
I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must've done something right  
To deserve her love every morning   
And butterfly kisses at night./_

Draco was now entertaining the thoughts of retreating up to his room and digging up the old card. Before he could even turn to go, however, Hermione stopped him short.

"Don't even think about going to get that card. We're leaving now."

So, without much choice, Draco followed his wife and made his way to the church.

_/All the precious time  
Like the wind, the years go by  
Precious butterfly  
Spread your wings and fly/_

In the back of the church, in the brides room, Hermione and the bridesmaids were scurrying around frantically, trying to get all the last minute touches complete. Ashley was sitting in the middle, thoroughly frazzled with the people buzzing around her. She sighed as she felt another hair or makeup charm hit her. She just wished they'd all go away!

There was a knock at the door, and then Draco's voice "Make sure everyone's decent, I'm coming in."

He entered slowly, looking at the floor. He was almost scared to look upon the finished product of his daughter as a bride. The few other bridesmaids left the room silently, wanting to give the family some privacy.

Draco hesitantly lifted his eyes from the ground. He was astounded by how much like her mother Ashley really looked at that moment, as he was immediately reminded of her on their wedding day all those years ago. Her hair was tied back in a lovely braid, tiny flowers embroidered throughout it. Hermione was just adding the finishing touches.

"Yes, Daddy?" Ashley inquired. Her honey brown eyes locked with his with rapt attention. He loved it when it was like this, when he was her centre of attention. He knew it wouldn't be for much longer.

Draco walked closer to Ashley and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. She wasn't 'his Ashley' anymore, no matter how much she protested, it was still true. He knew it himself – his mother was the most important figure in his life, until Hermione. Immediately after their wedding, he hadn't given his mother a second thought, even though he had full intention of it.

He drew back and looked into her eyes. Eyes that resemble so much those of his wife's. In those eyes he saw a promise – a promise to include him in the rest of her life.

"I love you, Daddy," she said, touching her hand to his still resting on her cheek. "I'm still your little girl." 

_/She'll change her name today  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away  
Standing in the brideroom, just staring at her  
She asked me what I'm thinking and I said I'm not sure  
I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl  
And she leaned over/_

Draco smiled. "You look beautiful," he told her.

Hermione smiled as well from her spot against the wall. Times such as these completely showed her the reasons for marrying this man in the first place. '_Now, if only Draco could see how happy our daughter is going to be if he just blesses her wholeheartedly into this marriage.'_

Draco felt moisture form in his eyes, and Ashley's watery gaze met his own. She gently kissed his cheek the same way he did just before, and the same way she'd remembered doing since she was a little girl.

"Go on, finish getting ready." he whispered, wiping the stray tear from her cheek. "I'll be waiting for you at the bottom of the aisle." He hoisted himself up and left the room, closing the door softly. __

/And gave me butterfly kisses  
With her mama there  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk me down the aisle, Daddy, its just about time"  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy don't cry."  
Oh with all that I've done wrong I must've done something right/

Outside, he saw Shane pacing nervously. Draco smiled tightly. The boy reminded him of himself when he was younger, nervous and excited about the big day, and not being able to wait to see his bride.

Draco walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing tightly. "Relax," he said. Shane smiled lightly; this must be the blessing he wanted before he proceeded with the marriage. Then Draco's stare turned cold.

"You hurt a hair on her head and you won't live to see the following day."

Shane gulped audibly as Draco walked off. 

_/To deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses  
I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is/  
_  
Standing at the foot of the aisle, the wedding march played slowly in the background, and his daughter standing tall beside him, Draco felt _happy_. He didn't envision himself feeling like this on this particular day, but here he was, and he couldn't hide the immense joy he was feeling at the moment.

As he started walking Ashley up the aisle, he looked around at everyone in audience. First he spotted Hermione, and she was sporting a large smile, which clearly stated to him that she was proud of him, her happiness shining through that one gesture.

He looked at his mother and father, as well. Upon the birth of their granddaughter, both Narcissa and Lucius became very fond grandparents, doting upon their grandchild almost as much as Draco. Lucius looked upon almost impassively, but Draco could see the emotions reflecting in his father's eyes almost the same as what he had been feeling before. Narcissa was smiling giddily, and he feared both she and Hermione would start bouncing and giggling like schoolgirls soon enough.

Next, Draco let his gaze rest upon Shane. He looked sternly, and the poor boy cringed at the altar. He had to give the boy credit, had it been other men and they had received a hard stare from Draco, they would have fled the altar. He then changed his visage into a smile, and Shane beamed back at him.

Ashley viewed this exchange, and she was positive that her father had shared a word or two wither her betrothed, but was too happy at the moment to think on it. She had the two most important men in her life here right now – her father, and soon-to-be husband.

/_I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll always remember/  
_  
Draco looked to his daughter. Her smile was so bright; he swore she had to be using a charm. He was just a few steps now from his goal, the head of the church, where he would face the priest and hand his daughter off.

But as he approached and saw the look Shane was giving her, all the care and devotion promised in his eyes, Draco felt secure letting go of Ashley's arm and letting Shane hold her up. And as he turned his back on the couple to join his wife, he realized that he wasn't exactly _giving_ her away, more like sharing. And while she might be someone's wife, maybe even someone else's mother in the future, someone's grandmother, someone's aunt... she'd always remain his little girl.  
_  
/Every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses.../_

_fin_

**Author's Ending Ramblings: **Well, that's it. I sincerely hope you enjoyed it. Reviews can be sent to me through , or through email at 'individualconformityyahoo.ca'. Also, I would like to give a huge thank you to my beta Arlene, who did an awesome job correcting my errors in this fic and, overall, making the sentences flow more easily. Thanks so much!

Lastly, I would like to state my first inclination for writing this fic. Browsing through the internet one day, I saw an article (presumably old, but I have no idea _how _old) stating that Bob Carlisle's song 'Butterfly Kisses' was 'pedophilic'. Having cherished the song myself as a little girl, I was completely appalled to see someone hatch the song so brutally to say something like that. So I was immediately persuaded to write something on it (including my favourite couple, of course) to show how beautiful and innocent the song really is.


End file.
